Losing an Enemy
by ALivingDream
Summary: Sometimes, You must look past what you know to see someone long forgotten


Okay, so while I was finishing one of my fics (up soon I promise) in my spare at school, I was looking up quotes, and I came across one that inspired me to write this, the quote is by William Blake, and I hope you enjoy this small fic.

I do not own Totally Spies, nothing at all… :)  
P.S. – if you are a Clover fan, you might not like her in this, or me….I don't know :P but she's actually not in this fic all that much - just the beginning bit and the ending.

~Losing an Enemy~  
**  
~*~**

'_It is easier to forgive an enemy then to forgive a friend'  
~William Blake_

"How could you?!" Samantha Simpson screamed at her so called best friend Clover Jones while glaring in betrayal and anger. Clover scoffed and leaned against the wall behind her while giving Sam a sly smirk

"Oh please, I didn't do anything"

"Except start flirting the guy I told you I was interested in! Knowing he would ask you out!"

"Again, please. We both know would be better for him, and that's me"

"How would you be better for him?" Sam asked, her glare going darker on her face.

"Because I'm both prettier and more popular then you, you and your nerd brain loser self would just bring him down on the popularity scale"

Both Sam and Alex Reed –Who was silently listening to the argument from aside - silently rooting for Sam – dropped their mouths open in shock at was Clover stated about Sam who she clams as one of her best friends.

"…"

"What?'

"How…How could you say that you BITCH?!"

"You dare call _me _a bitch?!"

"YES! Because you _are _a class a bitch"

"I am _so _not a bitch! Take that back!"

"No"

"How can you say that about me?"

"The same way you called me a nerd brain loser."

"I was only saying something that was true"

"So was I"

Both girls glared at each other before a ringing sound interrupted the glare battle. Clover looked at her phone and a smirk made it onto her face.

"Hey Jay" she answered in a sickly sweet voice and Sam's glare deepened while Alex's frown depended.

"Oh? You want to meet up now? Okay see you there honey"

She hung up her cell and sent Sam another smirk and turned towards Alex

"I'm off to meet with _my _boyfriend, make sure that no unwanted follows"

There was a loud smacking sound and Clover held her cheek where Alex had slapped her

"…" Clover glared at Alex, Huffed, turned to the door and walked out without another word. The moment she left the tension around the house seemed too disappeared with her, Sam and Alex sighed in both relief and deflation.

"..Thanks Alex, you got to her faster than me"

"No problem, you're right though, she IS a class A bitch" Sam just gave her a small smile which Alex returned.

"So….what do you want to do?" Alex after a moment of silence. Sam thought about it for a moment

"How about a movie?"

"Yeah, with popcorn!"

Sam smiled at Alex's declaration - knowing that her smiling was Alex's intentions, wanting to lose the irritation that she always got when dealing with Clover.

They agreed on a movie and before they made the popcorn and watched the movie – they decided to change into lounging around clothes. They both strolled up stars and parted into the opposite directions to their rooms. Sam opened up her door to her room and while not giving her bed a glace strolled to her dresser while tacking off her shirt leaving her in an undershirt and her pants.

"So…Who did Clover steal from you now?"

Sam let out a lout shout and turned towards her bed with a defensive position. While her body stayed in the same position, her eyes widen in shock

"You! What are you doing in my room?!"

"Oh, just lounging around" the figure replied

"In my room?" she asked again

"Your bed's comfy"

"…Really? You broke into both my house and my room because my bed is comfy..?"

"Yeeees?"

"…" Sam just stared at the smirking figure in disbelief

"Sam! I heard you shouting, what's the pro…Scam?" Alex burst into the room her concern turning into confusion and both she and Sam stared as Tim Scam got up from Sam's comfy bed and then stood smirking at the two confused females.

"Hello girls? Where did your third run off to? And With whom?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I need you two to help me with something and if she's around, it will never happen and also, her voice is annoying. "

Sam and Alex had no commit to say in defence for Clover, and they both silently agreed with her voice being annoying. Their defensive positions relaxing in front of Scam.

"Fair enough, what do you want us to help you with?" Alex asked with a curious expression that the two spies thought they would never show in front of Tim Scam.

Scam's smirk turned into a serious expression at this questionn

"To help me prove I'm innocentt"

The two spies stood staring at Scam in shock at his statement

"…You want us to what?" Alex asked in shock while Sam's face turned almost immediately into her 'in thought' look

"You heard me right. I want you two to help me prove my innocence"

"Innocence for what?"

"For his Crime against WHOOP" Sam stated before Tim could answer Alex's question.

"Exactly, clever girl Samantha" Tim answered Sam's statement and Sam actually blushed at the 'clever girl' commit

"Wait…so your saying Scam…That all this time you were innocent?" Alex asked with almost comical shock look on her face

"Well… just the crime against WHOOP. For that crime, I was innocent. For everything else…No."

An awkward silence spread around for a moment before Scam shookoked it off and looked at the two spies.

"So, will you help me?"

A silence went between Alex and Sam before Sam looked at Scam

"I don't know about Alex, but I'll help you" before ether could turn towards Alex, she answered Sam's commit.

"Count me in" she replied

"...Thank you"

"You know…I'm starting to regret agreeing to help you Tim" Sam Semi-joked four hours after herself and Alex agreed to help Tim in proving his innocence's

"…I don't think I blame you for regretting it Sam" Tim groaned in agreement as he sat back on Sam's bed after looking through a copy of his file from WHOOP that they printed off when the hacked WHOOP hours earlier. Since then, they have been trying to find something that will prove his innocence, but all they found was his work, why he was fired, and all his criminal work.

"Were getting nowhere!" Alex finally stated after another few minutes of silence except for the odd page being turned or flipped.

Both Tim and Sam groaned in defeat, realising that they _were _getting nowhere. Sam sat beck against her chare at her desk. They had decided to do their research in Sam's room in case Clover came back early, then they could just shove Tim in the closet or her bathroom. Alex sighed from the beanbag chare on the floor and Tim stayed silent while lying on Sam's bed, frowning at his file.

"There has to be _something _that can prove you didn't do this…unless you did do this." Sam committed while frowning at Tim, said man held up his hands in an 'I'm innocent' gesture.

"I didn't! Do you see me trying to kill you?" He stated in annoyance.

"Just checking - you could be waiting until you were alone with one of us and then strike" Sam stated.

The glares manifested between Sam and Tim while Alex quickly did damage control before  
the two tried to kill one another

"Right… Let's recap, Try to figure out how to do this"

They all laid back in their places in Sam's room in silences, all three trying to think of ways to go at their plan or proving Tim's innocence's.

"I know I should have asked this at the beginning...But why were you found guilty of the Crime?" Alex asked out of the blue.

"..." Tim stayed silent while leaning back in the bed with a sigh

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in concern

"Nothing – it's just...I was accused because of what someone else said – and the 'evidence"

"Why, and what 'evidence'?"

"The File said I was illegally using weapons – the truth is, it wasn't a WHOOP weapon – it was something I created on my own spare time at my house, I started the blueprint at W.H.O.O.P. – I brought it in to show Jerry, but before I could – a man who helped me with the first draft of the blueprint told Jerry that it was a WHOOP weapon – his evidence is that he created and copied the first draft onto the WHOOP weapons-data place."

"…And Jerry believed Him?"

"He didn't have a choice – by the time I came in with the weapon, half of the building was told that I illegally used a weapon"

"Well that's horrible - what happened to the guy? And the weapon?" Sam asked while Alex continued to look through the files

"The guy was promoted to head developer, and the weapon is the turbo blast hair dryer"

"Really? You built it?"

"Yeah - but it wasn't originally a hair dryer, it looked like a ray gun until they took it and reworked the design"

"Well...thank you - that gadget is useful - along with the compact"

"That one was Jerry's idea - he created the prototype and had the developers work from their"

"Cool...but..." Sam started first with an impressed look but it quickly turned into a frown as her next statement came forward

"I don't know how we're going to prove he framed you if he put the first draft on the database..."

The two had a dejected look on their faces and Alex abandoned the file to think deeper.

There was a pause of silence before Ale make a "ah ha" sound - startling the other two both. They watched her sit back up and reach towards the laptop that was near Tim which he handed her silently. The two watched her work fast at the laptop with determination.

"We should leave her be." Sam commented to Tim who nodded his head. The two got up and walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"So, why did you guys agree to help? Maybe I am waiting for an opportunity to strike at you guys..." Tim at Sam, who hadn't turned towards him when he started talking. She was silent for a while before she turned and looked directly into his eyes.

"The only way you are going to take us down is either with your hands or a knife you grab in here, because we already searched you in case you forgot...and if you're using brute strength to take us down - one of us can stall you long enough while the other contacts Jerry, hello W.H.O.O. , goodbye us helping. As for a knife - well we'll see on that one." She started with Tim's eyebrows going up in surprise or he was impressed with her statement - Sam couldn't tell. She took a deep breath and continued.

"As for you lying about being innocent - then we'll just ship you back to W.H.O.O.P. End of story there."

"And you helping me prove it?"

"Tim, if you are innocent - then you don't deserve jail for that - you deserve jail for everything else that you've done, but that's it." Sam said softly to Tim in the end, and gave a shout of surprise as Tim reached forward and pulled her into a hug. She just stood there in surprise as Tim whispered thank you into her ear - she finally hugged back after a moment and for a while the two stood there, holding each other in a warm embrace.

Slowly the two let go, Sam refused to look up and show Tim that she was blushing - this caused Tim to let out a deep, cheerful laugh, startling Sam when he did.

"Why are you like this?" She asked after he stopped laughing at her, he downed a confused look.

"Like what Sam?"

"This - cheerful, humble, everything you normally not." She started while gesturing to him with her hands "this is not normal for you" she stated.

Tim was quit for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"We all have our roles to play Sam, but I assure you - that the me you see before you if what I was like before I became a criminal." He stated softly to her causing her to frown. She was about to open her mouth to question his answer when a shout of happiness came from Sam's room that jumped back from one another and Alex ran down the stairs into the kitchen, laptop in her hands.

"Sorry, it took me a bit to hack in and find the archives - but I did. Okay - Tim, when did you start talking to the guy about the turbo blast?" Alex asked him as she was clicking away at the laptop.

Uhh, about two weeks before the accusation...? Why?"

"What day was the accusation?" She continued, ignoring Tim's question.

"April 3rd 2005" he replied without missing a beat.

"Really? Only a year before we joined?* Sam questioned him

"Yeah - I AM only 27"

"Your only five years older than us?!"

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"It's just - you should have been in university when you were

"Sam...I'm a genius - I skipped most of middle and high school - I graduated young - and was offered straight out of university"

"Ohhh, really?"

"Yes, Sam. Really."

"Ahh! Got it!" Alex suddenly burst out loud bringing Sam and Tim's conversation to an end - they both walked over to her to see what she 'got'.

"It took me a while as I said - but I found it" she said exactly.

"Found what exactly?" Tim asked before Sam could.

"Your innocence's!" She responded exactly and went back to the laptop - again - ignoring the surprise look on both Sam and Tim's faces. She slid the laptop over to in front to Tim and he watched with Sam watching over his shoulder at what is the W.H.O.O.P. Security camera files.

_'What are you working on their Tim?'_

_'Mmh? Oh, hey Jason - nothing big - just something I had in mind - a heat-type gadget for W.H.O.O.P.'_

_'An assignment?'_

_Nah - something I came up with, I'm making the blueprints here - but I'll actually make it at my house'_

_'Cool, let me see how far you get'_

The three watched the video in silence - each taking in what was Tim's innocence's - Tim in relief, Sam is shock, and Alex is smug happiness at finding the video**

"How did you come up with this?" Tim asked in wonder and she watched the video of Jason and himself work on the first draft together

"Well, you said that you said that you started the blue prints at W.H.O.O.P. Right? Well I figured that since everywhere in whoop has cameras, that it'd be worth a shot to see if this was there - I honestly thought you and Jerry of all people would have thought of it and checked, it was a long shot." She stated to say and shot him a look - causing him - Tim Scam - to _blush._

"You didn't think to check, did you?" Sam asked, amused at seeing the great evil villain that is Tim Scam.

"...No... But - is my defense, a lot was going on that day."

"True..."

"So, let's go show Jerry!" Alex burst out, ending the awkarked silence that was created between the three. The other two quickly agreed and Sam brought out her compact and was about to contact Jerry when the door opened and the worst sound reached their ears.

"Hellllllllooooo roomies"

"...Noooooooo" Sam groaned "why now..."

"Don't talk; just have Jerry get us out of here!"

"Right"

"Guys?" Clover asked while walking into the kitchen "where are you guys?" She asked as she walked around the counter - seeing nothing.

"Huh."

-.-

"You. Jerry. Are a life savoir" Sam breathed as she maneuvered herself off of Tim - who she landed on when they came down.

"Thank you - but A) why the call and B) why is Tim Scam with you - and not in handcuffs?" He asked while getting into a fighting stance.

"Wait Jer - we have proof that he didn't commit the first crime he was accused of." Alex stated while standing in front of Tim.

"And you know this how, ladies?" He asked while calming down only slightly

"Well..." Sam started.

"We kind of...hacked W.H.O.O.P. A bit..." Alex finished

"How much, exactly, is a bit?" He stated slowly

"We hacked W.H.O.O.P. For my file and the security feeds - nothing big Jerry" Tim stated bluntly with a wave of his hand in dismissal at Jerry who just stood there at the three.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Explain please"

The three explained everything that happened that day - Tim and Sam though, didn't talk about the conversation that they had- and when they finally got to the end - jerry let out a breathless laugh.

"Well I didn't expect this to happen today." Good work ladies, you figured out something that neither Tim nor I did all those years ago..."

"No problem Jerry" Alex stated with a smile, Sam just smiled along with everyone else

-.-

"So what happens now?" Sam asked after a while.

"Unfortunate, while Tim is innocent of his first crime - he isn't for any other crimes that we've caught him committing."

"That is true..." Tim stated while fiddling with his hands - as if knowing what was coming next.

"So...?" Alex prodded

"He will go back to jail."

The silence filled the room after Jerry's revelation that Tim will be going back to jail.

"For how long?" Sam asked

"Considering all that he's done mostly harmless stuff and has technically already did most of the time he was supposed to be doing...I say at least six months - as long as he stays put." Jerry replied while giving Tim Scam the _look. _The one parent's give their children when they're caught doing something bad...

"Six months? Hell, I'll become a model citizen." He joked as two guards came in to take Tim to a cell for the next six months.

"I guess I'll see you girls in six months" he said before being led away "wait" he said, stopping.

He turned and walked towards Alex and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush. "Thank you Alex"

Then he turned to Sam and with a quirky smile, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, pulling her into a deep kiss, causing her to blush a deep red, but after a moment, she returned the kiss.

"Thank you Sammy, he breathed into her ear when he released her - she stood gaping at his back as he was led away - she didn't see it, but she knew he had a smirk on his face.

She turned to the two left in the room; Jerry was staring at the spot where they kissed in shock while Alex was giving her a sly smile.

"Soooo..." She started while giggling at her.

"What?" She asked still blushing

"What _did _you talk about when I was hacking W.H.O.O.P.?" She teased

"Nothing much..." She mumbled

"Well that didn't seem like nothing."

"Shut up..." She stated while looking at her shoes

"...Sammie and Timmy, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." She sang back

"Shut. Up!" Sam yelled back - laughing and pushing her off.

"So, anything else happing ladies that you want me to know?" Jerry asked, amused with the duo's actions. The two - in a deep conversation consisting of Alex asking if she could be the maid of honor at Sam's wedding to Tim - they both looked up at Jerry's question before looking back at one another and they slowly came to the same conclusion.

"Well, there is one thing..." Sam started

"Oh?" Jerry responded, intrigued,

"Yeah...it has to do with Clover..."Alex continued.

-.-

Epilogue 2 and half years later

"So..."

"So?"

"Am I the maid of honor?"

"...yes"

"Yaaa!"

Sam laughed as Alex and Brittney* continued to gush over the engagement ring on her finger.

A deep Chuckle echoed Sam's laughter. And she looked up to see her Fiancé, the 'dreaded' Tim Scam, head of the W.H.O.O.P's weapon development and soon to be Jerry's successor* chuckling at what Dean had said to him. She continued to smile at him even when he looked down.

"Hey, have you heard from Clover lately?" He asked her softly so only she can hear.

"Last I checked, she was in Alabama" she replied just as softly.

"Ah, good. She can stay there." He stated and then turned back into Dean, Jerry, and Blane's* conversation while Sam turned back to see her two partners arguing over where to start looking for wedding dresses. She laughed - but once again tuned them out as she reminisces the last two and a half years...

Flash

Tim being sent off to prison.

Flash

Her freaking out over the kiss

Flash

Tim kissing her the moment he saw her after being released from prison

Flash

The dating, the arguing, the love, everything flashed in her eyes and she smiled in remembrance.

He was here with her. She was happy.

Life was good in her eyes.

_Fin_

-.-

And I'm done. Yaaaa!

I've been writing this for months, but seemed to never have time to write this - then something amazing happened.

I got a blackberry...

So I wrote most of this on a blackberry :)

All mistakes are my own.

*I say the girls were 16 when they started at whoop, in 2006 - so add 7 years and you get 22 - right in university

*video, its WHOOP...it's going to have security cameras everywhere

*Brittney became Sam and Alex's partner after Clover was sent to Alabama :)

*I have it that Blane and Clover broke up before this fic started (long distance) and now he, Tim and Dean (who is dating Alex yay!) Are good friends

*Yes, Tim is Jerry's successor - that's while the epilogue is 2 and half years later. So everything came be settled and worked out properly in my brain. :)

Hoped you enjoyed – If I missed anything in my editing, that is my fault Sorry


End file.
